1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to a method of defining the emission coefficient of a surface to be heated, and, more particularly, to a method of defining the coefficient of heat emission of a cooking surface or of the bottom of a cooking vessel by means of an electric evaluation unit.
2. The Prior Art
German patent specification DE 22 62 737 discloses a method of measuring the surface temperature of a metal object by means of a pyrometer in which the emission coefficient ε2 of a surface A2 to be heated of the metal object is automatically detected for use as a corrective factor for obtaining an improved temperature measurement. For defining the emission coefficient ε2 of the metallic surface A2, the radiated heat reflected from the metal surface A2 proportioned to the radiation energy emitted from the heating surface structured as a radiating heat source.